User talk:Miraishougeki
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SunXia page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 21:35, March 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Giselle and Charlotte Hey there, welcome to Bleach Wiki!! Ok firstly, Giselle identifies herself as a female, she refers to her body in a feminine way and her friends refer to her as a female. Thus she is more likely a transgender or transsexual woman who was born male. Charlotte, on the other hand, does not refer to himself as a female, wherein lies the difference. He dresses, in what some would call an effeminate fashion and behaves in this way too, but no character refers to him as a female and he does not speak about himself as if he was a woman. He does not express himself in ways the world assigns to masculine but he also does not refer to himself as a female (ie at one point Giselle refers to herself getting aroused in the way in which female experience arousal and not men) and thus cannot be considered a transgender or transsexual woman until this is done. Now we do not know which Giselle is, but we know that her gender identity is that of a female and she was born male. Gender is a social construct, sex is biological. Hope this helps you understand the difference. See here for some differences in identity. :Hi again. Ok you can be whatever you want to be you can be Gender Queer for all I know. However, Giselle does get offended when she is referred to as a male and therein lies the difference. As a character, although fictional, she gets incensed when referred to as a male person or a man. So within this fictional universe, it is factual to list her gender as a female because that is what she identifies herself as. She gets offended when referred to her birth sex. You can "college campus" it or whatever all you like, I'm not offended by this character on a page, I just know what she does and does not identify as and I accept that. Thanks. ::Well hello again long time no see ;-)!! Now, I am not defending you, do with your life as you see fit I am not holding you to any labels or anything. This site is not political, Bleach the manga is not political and I am under no illusion that it is. And neither are the other members of the team. This site is for factual truths about a fictional universe. Giselle identifies herself as a woman, she was born male but identifies herself as female. Those are both facts about this character. ::Now I would try to be concise but you have not yet accepted that so allow me to present you with the definition of Gender from the Oxford dictionary: :::The state of being male or female (typically used with reference to social and cultural differences rather than biological ones): ::You can find this here. Now you may want to preserve the link between Gender and Sex and that is up to you and your own prerogative. However, I and the team feel confident in presenting the facts about Giselle as they have been written and shown by Tite Kubo. She does not need me to defend her in anyway, nobody is being attacked, she is a character. However, within the universe she lives in, she identifies socially as female after having been born a male and these facts are listed on the page and we accept her as she has been presented. The facts are listed thusly. ::On the point you made about Gender definition across the whole site, we accept the general definition out there for Gender which I listed above. No other character has been presented as a Male and calls themselves Female nor have they been presented as a Female but called themselves Male. If this happens, I assure you, we will abide by our continuity and list them as such. We present the facts as they are on the pages, not what we decide them to be. She has acted in every way I have stated and denied her birth sex so those are facts about Giselle. ::Now, I should say that anecdotal evidence in a discussion is just that, anecdotal evidence and contributes nothing. But I will entertain this thought since you think it is important. You say you identify with Giselle but are not offended to be called a male. She is offended to be called a male so she is not the same as you. You say things like "She doesn't need to be defended" or "I don't need to be defended" and other such unrelated statements. If you and Giselle were (real and) standing in the street and someone told you both you were males, you wouldn't mind as you have already stated, you do not mind this. She, based on proof provided in the manga, however, would mind. Now, everyone has a right to their own identity regardless if that national identity, ethnic identity or others like Gender identity. If she was real, yes I would defend her right to identify herself as she sees fit I do it daily where I live. I am Irish and people try to tell me I am British, I am not and if they don't accept it that is their prerogative. I have British friends and when someone tries to browbeat it into them or bully them into saying they are Irish I will defend them. But alas, Giselle and Bleach are not real but if they were you are not the same as her as being called male does not bother you but it bothers her. ::Now, I am not going to reply on this matter any longer as I have made our stance clear on this and presented factual definitions and terminology as a back up. Your anecdotal (ie personal) evidence does not forward the discussion as you have already shown to be different. So far in this discussion you have tried to say that Charlotte is the same as Giselle, when I countered with the factual differences you resorted to anecdotal evidence. Now if you don't like our stance that is fine, you can make your own Wiki and list Giselle as a male there nobody is stopping you, we accept that our Wiki is not for everyone. But here we are dedicated to the factual representations taken from the work written by Tite Kubo himself regardless of the backlash. So like I said I am closing this discussion as at this point I cannot be any clearer. Have a great St Paddy's Day!!